


IND Persona : Backside of The Mirror

by Rikihya



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Diharapkan bersabar soal updatetan karena authornya agak malas, Gen, Karakter tempat dan semua berlatar belakang indonesia, Multi, Other, bahasa gaul yang beraja lela, karakter akan sering bertambah, typo dimana-mana
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikihya/pseuds/Rikihya
Summary: Sebuah pristiwa aneh melanda kota Surabaya, Penduduk setempat dinyatakan kehilangan bayangan mereka sebelum akhirnya tewas didalam kamar mereka sendiri. polisi bahkan belum bisa memastikan apa penyebab semua itu terjadi.Sementara itu,Fadil Mahardhika, seorang siswa biasa yang tidak suka ikut campur dengan masalah apapun, kini harus terlibat kedalam misteri dikotanya setelah bertemu dengan orang tua aneh bernama Igor dan harus mengorbankan ketenangan hidupnya kedalam dunia penuh terror dan misteri didalam dunia bernama Erebos.





	1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer** : Persona © ATLUS.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Frendship

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.),dibumbui oleh bahasa-bahasa gaul yang meraja lela** **,** **Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

* * *

" _Welcome to the Velvet Room, This is where your journey will begin, so prepare yourself, Young man. "_

* * *

 **Chapter I :** **An Ordinary Day?  
**

**Senin** **, 4** **Desember** **2016**

 **06:07** **AM**

**Rumah**

**S** uasana pagi yang begitu tenang. Sisa-sisa aroma angin malam saling mendominasi dengan udara pagi. Matahari yang terlelap kini telah menampakkan sisi angkuhnya di ufuk timur. Sudut-sudut cahaya hangat telah menyebar ke sepenjuru dunia—saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan deru angin yang terdengar lembut. burung-burung menyambut pagi dengan kicauan-kicauannya bagaikan saling berbicara satu sama lainnya—mencoba mewarnai pesona bumi ini.

Seorang pemuda tampak bergelut dalam sebuah selimut berwarna kuning. Kulit putih pada bagian punggungnya tampak terekspos. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi permukaan wajahnya. Tangannya yang lain mulai merabah-raba sekitar ranjangnya—mencari-cari benda yang dia sebut _Ponsel_.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, pemuda itu perlahan bangkit dari tidur nyenyaknya—mengenggam benda kecil—yang disebut sebagai _ponsel_. Matanya menatap layar ponsel kecilnya itu—menatap pukul berapa saat ini.

" ... "

Pemuda itu diam, ia kini menatap karah pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang berada tepat didepan ranjangnya. Rambut hitam-nya tampak basah akibat keringat yang membanjirinya saat tidur. Mata cokelat gelap-nya tampak begitu redup.

Dia menaruh kembali ponselnya itu dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kakinya kini bergerak—berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

 

Setelah selesai mandi, ia segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan basah tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah seragam berwarna putih dan juga celana berwarna abu-abu. Pemuda itu segera memakainya dengan perlahan—setelah itu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Sepasang kakinya kini berjalan menuruni tangga—menuju ruangan yang disebut sebagai _dapur_. Dapat ia lihat disana seorang pemuda yang berusia sama dengannya memakai seragam yang senada dengan seragam yang ia pakai saat ini sedang mengambil sarapan disana.

" Oh. Selamat pagi, Brother. " Sapanya,

Pemuda itu tampak diam. Tidak menjawab sapaan pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya—sejujurnya ia bisa saja tidur lebih lama yang ia mau, tapi sayangnya dia tidak dapat merasakan kenyamanan itu dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari senin. Hari yang dia benci.

" _Ugghh.. So.. My brother hate me now.. Ahh.._ "

Dia menyembur air yang bahkan belum dia teguk didalam mulutnya, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel, " _Oh. Sorry_. " ucapnya sambil mengejek pemuda itu, " Kau..! Apa mau mu, hah?! " tanyanya geram.

" Tidak ada~ hanya.. menyapa mu? Ahh~ kau ingat bukan kalau kita sekarang berada disatu rumah yang sama, Fadil~? "

Pemuda itu—Fadil Mahardhika. pemuda yang kini sudah menjadi seorang siswa SMK tahun ajaran 2016/2017 ini hanya diam mentapnya dengan tatapan terganggu, lalu berkata " _So_ _disgusting_. Berhenti bicara dengan nada seperti itu. "

" Oke, Oke. _I_ _got it_. " jawabnya sembari tertawa pelan.

Dia menghela nafas lalu meletakan gelas yang ia telah pakai lalu berjalan mencari sepatunya diluar dan sebelum ia sampai diluar dapat ia dengar dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu berkata ; _Tunggu aku._ Dan dia tidak menanggapinya.

* * *

 **06:50** **A.M**

**Sekolah – Ruang Kelas**

* * *

" Fadil, Ikut gue ke kantin yuk! "

" Hah? "

Baru saja dia ingin menikmati bangku kesayangannya dan tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, paras wajah yang cantik dan senyuman indah yang terukir diwajahnya. Namun bagi Fadil, dia itu sama saja dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai seorang gadis, dia menyukai seorang gadis. hanya saja saat ini dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan makhluk yang namanya adalah **wanita**.

" Kagak. "

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang cemberut, " Ayolahh! " ucapnya merengek, _shit_. Batinnya, dia benci hal ini. dia menghela nafas, " _Fine._ Ayo! " ucapnya pasrah, gadis itu tersenyum senang dan segera menarik pemuda itu ke kantin.

* * *

**07:01  
Sekolah – Kantin Sekolah**

* * *

Fadil duduk mendengarkan musik di ponselnya, menunggu gadis yang membawanya kemari. Dia menghela nafas, padahal dia hanya ingin segera duduk dibangku kesayangannya dan segera tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi, sepertinya yang kuasa tidak berpihak padanya dan membiarkan dirinya duduk menunggu seorang gadis yang menurutnya menjengkelkan.

" Yuk, dil. "

Dia mematikan lagunya, lalu menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului gadis itu, " Hey, dil. lu pernah tahu dengan rumor _Mirror Killer_? " tanyanya, Fadil berhenti, menatap kearahnya bingung, " _Mirror_ —apa? Ah, maaf saja, tapi aku jarang sekali membaca artikel-artikel seperti itu. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu maksud. "

" Begitu, " ucap gadis itu, dia menatapnya lalu menjelaskannya, " Akhir-akhir ini ada kabar bahwa beberapa orang dinyatakan kehilangan bayangan mereka dikaca dan ditemukan mati dikamarnya dengan tubuh yang tercabik oleh serpihan cermin dikamar mereka dan bahkan polisi masih belum bisa memecahkan semua permasalahan ini. "

Fadil hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan semua itu. dia menganggap rumor itu cukup tidak masuk didalam akal sehat manusia.

" …Kurasa kita tidak usah ikutan masalah seperti itu. lebih baik kau fokus dalam pelajaranmu. Hari ini pelajaran fisika, iyakan? Apa tugasmu sudah selesai, Lia? " tanyanya, " Eh? Tugas? Uwaah! gua lupa! Kita harus cari Angel sekarang! " "Tunggu, kenapa aku harus—Uwaaahh! " gadis yang ia panggil dengan nama _Lia_ itu terkejut, dia langsung menarik tangan pemuda malang itu kembali ke kelas mereka.

* * *

**03:20 AM  
Rumah – Pulang Sekolah**

* * *

Fadil menutup pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan tasnya di sembarang tempat. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya dan tidak berencana untuk mengambil leptop yang biasa diletakkannya di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya.

Fadil mengeluarkan ponsel yang disimpannya di saku celana kanannya. Dia menekan tombol di samping ponselnya sekali, semata cuma ingin melihat apa yang teman-taman _share_ di social media, sampai akhirnya sebuah artikel disosial medianya menarik perhatiannya. Artikel tentang kematian yang disebabkan rumor yang ia dengar dari teman sekelasnya, Lia. Dia membuka artikel itu dan membacanya dengan serius.

" … **Mereka ditemukan tewas beberapa jam setelah kehilangan bayangan mereka**? "

Dia menaruh ponselnya dan menatap langit-langit atapnya. Dia memikirkan tentang rumor itu. aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Mereka mati dengan cara yang sama dengan cermin yang telah dihancurkan. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Dia menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, " Ughh! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan semua ini! "

Tak lama ia dapat mendengar suara yang tidak asing memanggil namanya, pemuda itu segera turun dan meninggalkan ponselnya disana. Disaat itu juga layar ponsel itu menyala dengan sendirinya dan menunjukkan wallpaper berwarna ungu gelap dengan lambang kupu-kupu ditengahnya sebelum akhirnya berganti dengan wallpaper yang berbeda.

* * *

**09:50 PM**

**Ruang Tamu**

* * *

" _Lagi-lagi, ditemukan mayat yang menjadi korban Mirror Killer, kali ini menimpah seorang perempuan berumur 16 tahun bernama Lia Natalia. Dia ditemukan tewas dikamarnya dengan serpihan kaca disekitar tubuhnya. Sampai saat ini kepolisian masih mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang terror yang tiada henti ini—_ "

Fadil yang tadi berhendak kembali kekamarnya kini berhenti. Dia menatap layar televisi dengan mata yang terbelalak, dia kenal dengan nama itu. dapat ia rasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya, dia melihat kearahnya dan dapat ia lihat saudaranya berdiri disana sambil menatapnya khawatir, " _Bro_ , _you okay_? " tanyanya, aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan sebelum kembali menatap kearah televisi.

" …Tidak—tidak apa. "

Dia lalu berjalan menaiki tangga, kembali kekamarnya. Sementara itu—saudara pemuda itu hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan sangat khawatir sebelum akhirnya dirinya menghela nafas dan meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri.

* * *

**07:15 AM**

**Sekolah- Ruang Kelas**

* * *

Semua berduka cita atas kematian Lia—termasuk Fadil. Karena Lia adalah perempuan pertama yang dekat dengannya setelah Angel—sahabat Lia. dia ingin sekali menenangkan gadis itu, namun entah kenapa kakinya seperti dirantai oleh sebuah rantai—membuat dirinya tidak bisa berjalan mendekatinya. Separah ini kah? Dia bahkan sangat pengecut untuk mendekatinya.

" _Saya sudah menunggu anda sangat lama._ "

 _Huh?—akh!_ Tiba-tiba dia merasakan bahwa kepalanya terasa berat. Sangat berat. Dia tidak dapat menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya. Matanya mulai tertutup dan dapat ia dengar suara teman-temannya yang terkejut sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi sunyi senyap.

" _Selamat datang di Velvet Room, anak muda. "_


	2. Chapter II

* * *

" _Wake up young_ _man_ _, your journey will begin_. _"_

* * *

**Chapter II : The Fool**

**XX:XX**

**Velvet Room**

Matanya terbuka. Terkejut—dia benar-benar terkejut. Dimana dia sekarang? Ini bukan sekolahnya? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan dipikirannya. Yeah, ini bukanlah sekolahnya. Dia kini terbangun disebuah ruangan biru yang dipenuhi oleh cermin. Dia menatap sekelilingnya—tidak ada seseorang. Hanya ruangan yang penuhi interior klasik berwarna biru berserta kaca disetiap dinding.

" Ruangan macam apa ini? " ucapnya bingung.

Dia berjalan perlahan. Matanya masih melihat-lihat sekelilingnya—melihat interior ruangan tersebut. Tanpa dia sadar ia menabrak sesuatu—yang membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Saat ia melihat apa yang ia tabrak, dia terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah seorang pria yang ia rasa lebih tua darinya, dia memakai jas berwarna biru dengan rambut putih dan memiliki mata berwarna kuning—yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tenang.

" Tuan Igor sudah menunggu anda, saya akan menunjukkan jalannya kepada anda. Ikuti saya. " Dia berjalan mendahului pemuda itu, Fadil hanya diam disana. Mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia tutup kembali. Kakinya berjalan pelan mengikuti pria itu. sesekali ia melihat sekeliling dan kembali menatap punggung pria itu. sungguh, dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa disini. Apa ini mimpi?

Dia mencubit tangannya, "Ow. " Ini bukan mimpi. Dia sama sekali tidak bermimpi. Lalu sekarang dia ada dimana? Lalu tempat macam apa ini? dan siapa Igor? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar dipikirannya.

Rasanya ia ingin mencubit tangannya lagi, dia masih belum percaya dengan semua ini. benar-benar belum percaya. " Sampai anda potong tangan andapun, anda tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini. " Dia terkejut, " …E-Eh? "

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, " Umm.. apa.. maksudmu? "

" Hmm.. bagaimana saya menjelaskannya kepada anda ya? " ucapnya sembari berfikir, " Um, Ah! Singkatnya, ini adalah tempat di antara batas kesadaran anda, antar mimpi dan kenyataan. " Fadil hanya diam mendengar penjelasan pria didepannya—bingung. Itulah tatapan yang ia berikan kepadanya.

" Oh, saya hampir lupa! " Fadil terkejut, dia dapat melihat pria itu memberikan sebuah kertas dan juga pulpen—yang entah darimana ia dapat—kepadanya. " Saya ingin anda mentanda tangani ini. jika ada masih ragu, anda boleh membacanya terlebih dahulu. "

Dia menatapnya ragu sebelum akhirnya mengambil kertas beserta pulpennya lalu menanda tangani kertas itu. dia mengembalikan kertas itu kepadanya, dan dapat ia lihat pria itu tersenyum kepadanya, " Terima kasih sudah mempercayai saya. " tangan pria itu memengang sebuah gagang pintu—yang bahkan pemuda itu sadari. Pintu itu terbuka, Fadil menatapnya dan pria itu hanya mengangguk seperti mengatakan; _Anda boleh masuk._ Awalnya dia masih ragu untuk masuk kedalam, pada akhirnya iapun melangkah pelan masuk kedalam.

Didalam sana dapat ia lihat seorang pria tua duduk dan disebelahnya ada seorang wanita yang berdiri—tersenyum kearahnya, " Saya sudah menunggu anda sangat lama. Silakan duduk dikursi yang berada di belakangmu, anak muda. " ucapnya, dia menatapnya bingung. Saat ia melihat kebelakang dapat ia lihat sebuah kursi yang ia **yakin** tidak ada disana sebelumnya. Dia duduk, lalu menatapnya kembali, dapat ia lihat pria tua itu hanya tersenyum kearahnya, " Karena anda sudah disini, bagaimana jika saya melihat keberuntungan anda masa depan. "

" Um, maaf sebelumnya tapi.. apa kau.. igor? "

"Oh. Maafkan saya. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Kau benar, saya Igor. lalu dia adalah Juliet, dia adalah asisten saya. " ucapnya sembari memperkenalkan wanita berambut pirang bergelombang dengan pakaian berwarna biru—sama seperti pakaian pria yang pertama kali ia temui. " Senang bertemu dengan anda. " ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum, " Lalu, pria yang mengantarmu kemari adalah Romeo. Dia bertugas untuk menjaga ruang perpustakaan disini. "

Dia mengangguk pelan.

" Jadi, apa anda siap melihat keberuntungan anda? "

Dia kembali mengangguk—entah kenapa dia merasa pikirannya kosong. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk kepadanya, pria tua itu mengambil sebuah kartu dimejanya lalu tersenyum kearahnya, " _The Fool?_ Sama seperti tamu-tamu saya sebelumnya. _The Fool_ dapat diartikan sama seperti angka nol ... **kosong**. namun memegang potensi tak terbatas dalam dirinya sendiri. _Arcana Fool_ adalah kekosongan dimana semua hal-hal lain dimulai."

Fadil hanya menatapnya bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang pria tua itu katakan. Dapat ia lihat dia memberikan kartu itu padanya, dan tanpa disuruh tangan pemuda itu menerima kartu itu.

" Kau akan memperlukan. Karena ini adalah kontrak mu. "

_Kontrak.. ku?_

" Semoga beruntung, anak muda. "

* * *

**03:30 PM**

**Sekolah – Ruang UKS**

* * *

Matanya perlahan terbuka. Dapat ia pandang langit-langit ruangan berwarna polos disana. Dia mencoba bangun dari ranjangnya namun sayangnya kepalanya masih terlalu sakit, " Jangan paksa dirimu. " sebuah suara yang ia kenal berbicara kepadanya, dia menatap siapa yang berkata demikian, dapat ia lihat seorang pemuda seumurannya berdiri didepan pintu sembari membawa dua botol minuman ditangannya, pancaran matanya memang terlihat tidak peduli namun dia bisa rasakan bahwa dia sangatlah khawatir pada Fadil, " …Gerald? "

Pemuda bernama Gerald itu mendekatinya lalu memberikan salah satu botol minuman kearahnya, " Kau pingsan. " dia menatapnya bingung, " Huh? " Gerald tampak menghela nafas lalu menatapnya jengkel, " _You fainted, You stupid brother_! "

" _Jeezz.._ _I know that_! Aku cuma pingin tanya ngapain kamu disini?!.. dan siapa yang kau panggil _stupid_ , hah?! "

Gerald menghela nafas, " Tentu saja kau! Apa kau pikir aku seburuk itu sampai-sampai tidak peduli dengan saudaraku sendiri?! Sudahlah, minumlah ini lalu kita segera pulang, kau tahu aku lelah tahu! " dia menerima minuman itu lalu menatapnya bingung, " Hah? Pulang? "

" Lihatlah jam. "

Dia menatap kearah jarum jam. Terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka dia akan pingsan selama ini. dia segera beranjak dari ranjang itu, " Ah.. maaf membuatmu harus menungguku. " ucapnya meminta maaf kepadanya, Gerald menatapnya sambil tersenyum, " _Don't worry, I not mad_. aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Lagipula.. " dia merangkul pemuda itu, " Dengan bergitu aku bisa keluar kelas kapanpun! " Fadil hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku saudaranya, " _What a pain._ "

" Kalau begitu ayo! Kita harus pulang—"

" Aku harus mengambil Tasku. "

" Oh. Yeah. Aku lupa mengambilkannya untukmu. " Fadil menghela nafas dan bergumam _dia benar-benar merepotkan_ lalu berjalan kembali kekelasnya.

* * *

**03:33 PM**

**Sekolah – Ruang Kelas**

* * *

Dia mengambil tasnya dan kembali menemui saudaranya. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat ia merasa bahwa ponselnya bergetar. Pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat layar ponselnya yang menujukkan layar berwarna ungu gelap dengan kupu-kupu ditengahnya sebelum akhirnya berubah dengan _wallpaper_ kartu tarot _The Fool_.

" Ini.. bukan mimpi? "


End file.
